1. Field of Use
This invention relates to an improved conveyor mechanism, particularly to an endless conveyor assembly for linkless rounds of ammunition for high rate of fire weapon systems.
2. Prior Art
An endless conveyor system for linkless rounds of ammunition for high rate of fire weapon systems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,221 issued to R. G. Kirkpatrick on Feb. 25, 1969. In this system, an endless train of rounds cradles is designed to be pulled through a chute which limits and guides the train. An improved, pushable and pullable cradle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,937 issued to D. P. Tassie on Apr. 2, 1974. Each of the cradles is coupled to the next adjacent cradle by a universal connection, comprising a clevis which receives a tongue, and a transverse stud passing through aligned transverse bores in the clevis and the tongue. The stud has a medial, sphere-like enlargement which is aligned with the tongue, and the arms of the clevis are spaced from the tongue so that a limited amount of twist is permitted between adjacent cradles. Other systems, for example, may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,179 issued to P. H. Benoit on June 22, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,565 issued to C. E. LaFever et al. on June 7, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,947 issued to R. Heely on Dec. 8, 1959.
The cradles or links of these systems each require a plurality of machined parts.